Chapter 175
Riboku, Kanyou Bound is the 175th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin and Kyou Kai along with the messenger are headed towards Kanyou. The messenger however has trouble keeping up with the pace Shin and Kyou Kai are going. He tells them to go ahead as they telling them their names should be enough to be let trough. At Kanyou, Shou Bun Kun is angry as Ryo Fui didn't ask permission from the king to invite Ri Boku. Saitaku is listening in on Shou Bun Kun conversation as just past by after his return since quite some time. Ryo Fui is listening as well as Saitaku tells him that his prank might have gone to far. In Zhao court there was a young beautiful official known as Shun Pei Kun who was cherished by the king. Ryo Fui was acquainted with her as he was a merchant at that time between the states of Yan and Zhao. He helped her manage her funds. He send her am message for a collaboration with him, a small measure of the Qin-Zhao relations. She thought that this would please the Zhao king and came to Qin. However Ryo Fui kidnapped her instead. He then blackmailed the king of Zhao with a letter saying that if he wanted her back, he would to send his prime minister to personally retrieve her from Qin. He immediately asks for Ri Boku. Ri Boku people aren't pleased and tell him if he goes he will be killed. Kou Son Ryuu tells that it is useless to try and convince him. The king won't listen to any advice at this point. Ri Boku tells that he has no choice but to go as he will be executed otherwise for treason. However he sees this as an opportunity as he can now personally lay eyes at Kanyou and on Ryo Fui. Some time later Ri Boku entered Kanyou, along with his army he is stationed at the outside of the south gate. Ryo Fui says he is quite interested in Ri Boky who managed to defeat Ou Ki. Ri Shi tells that he demonstrated an unbelievable level of information manipulation in the last war. He also believes him to be a outstanding strategist and is very dangerous. Ryo Fui tells while laughing that is not what he was talking about. Shin and Kyou Kai arrive at Kanyou and are walking up the stairs o the royal palace. On top of the stairs Shou Hei Kun is waiting for them. He says that he heard a lot of Shin and his unit accomplishments on the front lines. The messenger tells Shin to lower his head as Shin is asking him if he was the one who sent for him. Shou Hei Kun warns Shin to watch his tongue as he is now speaking not as one of the Four Pillars of Ryo, but as head of military affairs. Shou Hei Kun tells Shin of what has transpired and and claims he doesn't know what Ryo Fui is planning either. But says they are making preparations nonetheless. He tells them they will be disguised as guards and be posted in the meeting hall and on his signal he is to kill Ri Boku. Shin tells he refuses. He tells him that he will never be able to face Ou Ki if he kills him with a underhanded tactic. Shou Hei Kun tells him even if he disagrees with this, others will gladly agree. Mou Bu and Tou are headed towards the royal palace as well. Kyou Kai then notice the Shukyou Clan is there as well. Shou Hei Kun states that these actions already can be considered war. Ri Boku is now face to face with Ryo Fui as they start introducing themselves. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Kyou Kai *Shou Bun Kun *Heki *Shi Shi *Sai Taku *Ryo Fui *Kaine *Ri Boku *Kou Son Ryuu *Burei *Ei Sei *Ri Shi *Ou Ki mentioned *Shou Hei Kun *Mou Bu *Tou Characters introduced *Shun Pei Kun Chapter notes *Shin and Kyou Kai are headed towards Kanyou. *Ryo Fui invited Ri Boku without permission from the king. *Shun Pei Kun is cherished by the Zhao king. *Ryo Fui helped manage Shun Pei Kun funds. *Ryo Fui kidnapped Shun Pei Kun. *Shin and Kyou Kai arrive at Kanyou. *Shou Hei Kun was the one who called for Shin and Kyou Kai. *Shou Hei Kun wants Shin and Kyou Kai to be posted as guards in the meeting hall. *Shou Hei Kun wants Shin to kill Ri Boku on his signal. *Mou Bu and Tou are in the royal palace. *Shukyou Clan is at the royal palace as well. *Shou Hei Kun states that these actions already can be considered war. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters